


La vita di un guerriero

by Roro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, I love Goku, I'm Sorry, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad Vegeta, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Faticare, sudare, colpire, essere colpiti, sanguinare, soffrire, cadere, rialzarsi, colpire di nuovo. <br/>Questa è la vita di un guerriero.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vita di un guerriero

Faticare, sudare, colpire, essere colpiti, sanguinare, soffrire, cadere, rialzarsi, colpire di nuovo.   
Questa è la vita di un guerriero.  
Non c'è spazio per i sentimenti, perché quando questi prendono il controllo, il combattimento è perso.  
Non c'è spazio per l'incertezza, niente "ma" ne "se".  
Mai mostrare compassione per l'avversario.  
Mai esitare.  
Colpisci o sarai colpito.  
Vinci o sarai vinto.  
Uccidi o sarai ucciso.  
Questa è la legge.  
Tuttavia, Vegeta esita, sa che deve finire quello che ha iniziato, sa che deve vincere o sarà vinto, eppure un enorme "MA" gli ronza nel cervello, non gli da pace, non gli permette di finire il suo nemico di sempre: Kakaroth. Sa che ha solo pochi minuti prima che l'altro riprenda conoscenza, ma non può fare altro se non restare a fissarlo, immobile.  
"Finiscilo, è il tuo momento, vai!"  
Questo gli urla il cervello, ma il cuore esita.  
Sarebbe bello se durante un combattimento si potesse spegnere il cuore e lasciar lavorare solo il cervello. Ma è impossibile, e il principe Vegeta lo sa.  
"Vinci questa battaglia!"  
Urla il cervello.  
"Uccidilo, una volta per tutte!"  
Continua.

_"Ma..."_

Già, quel famoso "ma" che si ostina a rimanere al suo posto, ignorando le parole del cervello.  
Vegeta alza la testa, scruta il cielo da cui cadono pesanti gocce di pioggia, Kakaroth si sta riprendendo; non importa.  
Perché una volta che i sentimenti prendono il comando, il combattimento è finito.  
Lo guarda rialzarsi a fatica, si fissano negli occhi.  
E in quel momento, il principe dei Saiyan capisce che non potrà mai vincere contro di lui. Mentre lo osserva andare via quel "MA" torna, prende forma nella sua mente.

_"Ma...io lo amo."_

Faticare, sudare, colpire, essere colpiti, sanguinare, soffrire, cadere, rialzarsi, colpire di nuovo.   
Questa è la vita di un guerriero.  
Non c'è spazio per i sentimenti, perché quando questi prendono il controllo, il combattimento è perso.


End file.
